With the development of liquid crystal display devices with large size, to overcome the viewing angle problem of large-size displays, ongoing advancements and breakthroughs are required for wide viewing angle technologies of liquid crystal display panels accordingly. Until now, technologies that are capable of satisfying the wide viewing angle requirement include, for example, the multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA), the multi-domain horizontal alignment (MHA), the twisted nematic film (TN+film) and the In-Plane Switching (IPS).
Through the technologies listed above, a liquid crystal display may have a wide viewing angle. However, a color washout problem occurs. Generally, the so-called color washout indicates that a user sees a video image of different grayscales when viewing the video image, displayed by a liquid crystal display, from different viewing angles. For example, if a user views a video image, displayed by a liquid crystal display, from a large angle (for example, 60 degrees), the hue of the video image at the side view is higher than the hue of the video image at the right angle view.
To solve the problem of color washout of a liquid crystal display with a large viewing angle, currently it is proposed that each pixel in a liquid crystal display panel is divided into two pixels capable of being independently driven. One pixel displays a color of a high grayscale (bright state), and the other pixel displays a color of a low grayscale (dark state). Therefore, after the color of a high grayscale and the color of a low grayscale are mixed to form a color of an intermediate grayscale, a video image having a similar hue can be viewed no matter if the user views the video picture, displayed by the liquid crystal display, in right front of the liquid crystal display or from an angle.
Until now, liquid crystal displays employ electrodes on the same plane and a vertical alignment liquid crystal use a drive method of electrodes at the same plane. The tilt degrees of liquid crystal molecules depend on electrical field intensity (E), the electrical field intensity (E) depends on an electrode spacing (d) and a drive voltage (V). The relation may be expressed as E=V/d. Therefore, it can be known that the electrical field intensity is affected by an electrode spacing and a drive voltage.
To correct the color washout, multiple groups of electrode spacings are usually designed, so that pixels can support the wide viewing angle. In the design of electrode spacings, it is expected that the ratio between the pixel area of a wide electrode spacing and the pixel area of a narrow electrode spacing is about 7:3.
However, for a wide electrode spacing, a high data drive voltage is required to generate a sufficient electrical field, so that liquid crystal molecules have a large tilt angle for achieving a sufficient transmittance. For example, an electrode spacing larger than 16 um requires a voltage of at least 16 V to approximate a saturated degree for driving pixels. The output voltage of an integrated circuit until now is 16 V at most, so that the voltage difference, used for controlling the liquid crystal, between two electrodes is insufficient to drive a pixel having an electrode spacing larger than 16 um. This causes the pixel having a wide electrode spacing has an undesirable transmittance performance, and then such a wider electrode spacing fails to be utilised to correct the color washout at the side view.